


Tentation

by Al_D_Baran



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Vampires
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_D_Baran/pseuds/Al_D_Baran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FrUk, fem!France, drabble. "Un crépuscule de printemps, une autre rose, cette fois, toute noire."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentation

**Author's Note:**

> « It's all around
> 
> All my laughs, all my wings
> 
> They are graved inside your ring
> 
> You were all mine »
> 
> — Endless Song, AaRON

Un jour de pluie. Une rose.

Un soir d'orage. Un bouquet de jonquilles.

Un matin d'hiver, des hibiscus d'une île lointaine.

Un crépuscule de printemps, une autre rose, cette fois, toute noire.

.

.

.

Arthur revenait sans cesse vers elle, comme incapable de quitter Françoise, de s'éloigner de son visage paisible, de sa peau douce sous ses doigts. Quitter son amour lui semblait comme la pire des fautes, comme une trahison. Il n'aurait jamais pu la tromper avec une autre femme plus chaude, moins froide à ses avances.

Les années passaient, les jours mourraient, les fleurs se fanaient.

Il revenait toujours, sans cesse, ne quittant jamais Paris, parcourant ses rues bruyantes, ses ruelles endormies, sous la lumière blafarde de la lune. Il se nourrissait de sa vitalité, buvait ses sons, ses rires, la comparant sans cesse à Françoise. Les rives de la Seine à ses yeux, les rayons de soleil à travers ses rideaux à ses cheveux d'or, ses gens à son rire.

Il revenait toujours vers elle, une fleur à la main, comme pour pardonner une faute qu'il n'aurait jamais pu commettre. Il déposait la fleur contre sa joue endormie, l'observant sous le couvert des étoiles, leur intimité gardée par des clôtures rouillées, couvertes de mousses. Elle était sienne après tout ce temps, Arthur ne pouvait s'imaginer même penser à une autre.

Même sous la neige, même sous la pluie, il revenait. Trempé, gelé jusqu'aux os, il ne sentait que le froid de sa solitude, déposant fleur après fleur, un genou à terre contre son lit de pierre, embrassant son visage froid et pale, le marbre mouillé ne se réchauffant jamais contre ses lèvres. Il espérait sans cesse réaliser qu'il y avait eu une erreur, s'imaginait avec tendresse la revoir, se relavant vivante de son gisant, aussi belle et douce qu'autrefois.

Peut-être demain, pensait-il toujours, choisissant une nouvelle fleur sur le chemin du retour. Peut-être demain.

.

.

.

« Je veux être comme vous, » murmurait-elle chaque nuit contre son oreille, ses lèvres l'envoutant à nouveau, détruisant à chaque fois un peu plus sa détermination.

« Je ne pourrais, » disait-il, fermant les yeux, comme pour la chasser de ses pensées, serrant les poings pour la refuser.

« Je vous en prie. »

« Ce n'est pas une vie, » disait-il, « C'est dangereux. Je ne vis point. »

« Et je ne pourrais vieillir avec vous, » Françoise le suppliait, « Moi, vieille et laide et vous, jeune et éternel, même lorsque je mourrai… »

.

.

.

Françoise, évidemment, avait fini par le convaincre. Arthur se rappelait de sa peau de pêche contre ses lèvres, de ses suppliques, de sa demande. Il avait cédé, par solitude, par besoin de compagnie, la bile à la gorge. Il la damnerait et ils seraient ensemble, pour toujours.

Mais quel fléau l'eut laissé garder son amour? Quelle malédiction aurait laissé Françoise être près de lui, sans jamais le quitter? Il avait joué de magie noire, il avait été puni, condamné à errer entre nuit et jour, incapable de sentir la caresse du soleil contre sa peau.

Sa rédemption et sa tentation était devant lui, aussi belle et brillante que l'aurore, le priant de la rendre immortelle et belle à jamais, ses mains serrant ses cheveux lorsque ses crocs avaient pénétré son cou, un gémissement à mi-chemin entre l'extase et l'agonie s'échappant d'elle. Elle avait le goût d'un verger ensoleillé, du matin, des fleurs et du printemps. Elle était vivante sous ses dents et sa langue, son pouls accélérant. Il ressentait sa douleur et son plaisir, frissonnant en pensant à quel point ce qu'ils faisaient était intime, presque doux et tendre…

Sa nuisette barbouillée du rouge éclatant de son propre sang, Françoise ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine, vêtue de linge de nuit d'un doux rosé, immobile, les lèvres bleuies par la mort prochaine. Arthur l'avait nourrie de son sang, son dernier souffle encore chaud sur son poignet. Sa gorge avait bougé, elle avait gémi.

Et elle était restée ainsi, belle à mort et belle comme la vie. Immobile comme une statue de marbre. Ni morte, ni vivante.

Sa malédiction, de chair et d'os, qui le toisait et le narguait.

Les damnés comme lui ne pourraient, après tout, jamais être sauvé de leur malédiction.

**Author's Note:**

> Euh… je sais pas… j'ai entendu l'histoire de Caroline Christine Walter et j'ai eut envie d'écrire un peu donc ça fait un beau caca à lire. Sinon, j'ai aussi été inspirée par un épisode de Moonlight.
> 
> (Oui oui y a des fics plus complètes qui arrivent dont celle dont je pale sur mon profil, c'est juste bien du taf avec la recherche et tout.)


End file.
